Blade Warrior Derikk
General Blade Warrior Derikk (also known as Derrikk Deathblade) is a member of the Shining Blade. He briefs you on the Riverside Province mission. Quests Involved In *Passage Through The Dark River Location *Southern Kryta **Riverside Province Dialogue :"We have had a taste of victory, and it is sweet! The momentum has shifted to our side. The Shining Blade will prevail. :What more do you need to know?" What's our next move? :"The time has come to move on the White Mantle. Too long have they tormented and oppressed the citizens of Kryta. Too long have they have waited in their towers, worshipping their Unseen gods, forcing us to play along with their elaborate ruse. They come into our villages and take our children, our brothers, our friends, claiming they will be trained in the arcane arts. But we're not stupid. We know what they do to those they take away." What do they do? :"They kill them. They take them into the jungle, and they murder them. :But I don't need to tell you that. You've seen it with your own eyes. You've fought the White Mantle and proved your loyalty. That's why Evennia has picked you for this mission." Why me? :"Because you are among the few Evennia can still trust. There has been talk of a traitor inside the ranks of the Shining Blade. Many of our supposedly "secret" operations have been reported to the Mantle. We don't yet know who's leaking the information, but for now we're taking extra measures to make sure nothing gets leaked." A traitor? :"Yes, my friend, it's true. Someone among us is a double agent, working for the White Mantle and reporting on our every move. It has to be someone with access to the Inner Council. Only they knew about our plans to rebuild Denravi. :This treachery runs deep I'm afraid." Why should I fight the White Mantle? :"Why? Didn't you see the slaughter? Every day the White Mantle murder innocent people simply because they have the gift of True Sight. You may have that gift as well, my friend. And what of those who followed you over the Shiverpeak Mountains? It's only a matter of time before the Mantle get to the refugees from Ascalon. Are you willing to let them to suffer the same fate?" Why haven't we moved on the Mantle before? :"We haven't had the opportunity. Now that we have a safe base of operations in Denravi, we can finally turn to the offensive, give them back some of what they have visited upon us." What must I do? :"Gather a group of trusted allies, head up the path toward the Temple of the Unseen, and steal the Scepter of Orr. We have a man inside the temple, a Shining Blade agent in disguise as a White Mantle scribe. Once you get past the watchtowers, make your way into the temple itself and steal the scepter. You've met your contact before. His name is Dinas, and he'll make sure you get what you've come for." Okay, I'll do it. :"Good luck. We're all counting on you." Notes *In the quest description, his name is spelled De'rr'ikk, with double r.'' Category:Mission NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Riverside Province (location) Category:Shining Blade